Fate Lagoon
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: Revy didn't believe in heroes. Then came the one who walked countless battlefields undefeated; never once has he retreated, nor once has he been understood. In a city drowning in darkness, an ally of Justice will rise.
1. Divergence

Fate Lagoon

Summary:

Revy didn't believe in heroes. Then came the one who walked countless battlefields undefeated; never once has he retreated, nor once has he been understood. In a city drowning in darkness, an ally of Justice will rise.

AN:

Well, Hataraku Aizen Chan is still in the works. I'm only starting this one up as the idea kinda hit me and I'm curious how far the muse will take me. It's a relatively new concept in theory. There are a lot of Fate Stay Night Crossover concepts, but nothing really going the route I'm planning. I also haven't seen any Black Lagoon/Fate X overs.

I will admit that Gabriel Blessing's In flight and Hill of Swords, as well as Marcus Galen Sand's Godslaying Blade Works is an inspiration to write Fate Stay stuff.

Let me start out by saying, I really didn't like Shirou at first. I did like Archer though. I really felt Archer could be the grizzled Anti Hero that appears and just oozes Gar and Badassness. Since reading Gabriel's work though, I've come to sortof like Shirou's contrasting idealism and passive easy going nature, and his sword spamming, legendary weapon swinging deadly warrior side.

Now one of the first things people ask about these sorts of stories is what route does Shirou come from? I will reveal the circumstances of his origins bit by bit through flashbacks and character exposition. However let me state clearly, this is a custom Route.

I just finished up a animation project and I need a break to relax and do something else for a bit. I don't have any real definite plans for this one. There's probably a high probability of it never really reaching its full potential. I won't know till I start writing and get into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the two properties Fate and Black Lagoon. They are the property of Kinoko Nasu and Rei Hiroe respectively. This is a non profit fanfiction done for the sake of improving my storytelling and expanding my skillsets.

Key:

Flash backs, thoughts, omniscient perspective

Emphasized points

Normal speech

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Chapter 1: Divergence

_And I recall his Dream._

_The memory of the guy that was set up as a hero.._

_The story of a knight who's end came at a place I can't reach.._

_This hill is his world._

_This desolate land is what the man who kept on fighting for others obtained.._

_I guess he smiled and died in satisfaction in this place…_

_"__He's seriously stupid."_

_That's right, it just makes me mad.._

_He really tried his best, He worked hard and even though he was only an ordinary person, he was able to achieve a miracle with his blood._

_But, it's a lie._

_He made many people happy, so he should be happier than all of them combined._

_But.._

_He did not receive such a reward. _

_At least.. not yet…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Alright jap, I'll ask you one more time. Where is the package you got from that Asahi Industries Headquarters in Tokyo?"

Shirou sighed and ran a tan hand through his white hair. "I really don't know what you're talking about. This is supposed to be a vacation for me."

The large black man and Asian woman standing next to him leveled their Pistols on the confused Japanese man. The woman roughly grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and placing her gun to his head she began to search him. Shirou was wearing a short sleeve black collared shirt and dark blue jeans with white and red sneakers. The woman thoroughly checked them all.

She finally finished after finding nothing on him short of a small ruby necklace. She snapped the gem from his neck and roared in annoyance. "Che, this guy aint got shit on him. The info was wrong!"

"We're done with you then, you're useless to us" interrupted the Black man in a gruff tone.

The brown haired asian woman narrowed her equally chocolate colored eyes. "Dutch, This is a pain in the ass. I say we kneecap this pussy."

Shirou raised an eyebrow and adjusted his seated position "That's not really gonna work for me, I'd prefer to keep my knees intact and bullet free." Despite his sarcastic remark and his flippant demeanor, in his mind a hammer cocked back and a metaphysical trigger slowly began to depress as OD circulated through his body.

The woman sneered and her finger began to curl on her own trigger. Suddenly a dark hand pushed down on the slide of her pistol. "There's no need." Dutch said with a shake of his head. Re holstering his own weapon, he motioned for the woman to follow.

"We may not have the disc but we can still turn this around, bring spike lee over there WIHTOUT filling him full of holes." He continued.

She glared at the white haired man still sitting on the deck of the ship.

"Shit, a hostage? Great we gotta deal with mister bad ass over here who thinks he can wisecrack when he's got a gun in his face." She grumbled as she hoisted the White haired man up to his feet and barked at him to march. "Get your ass moving, I might not be able to turn you into swiss cheese but I can still pistolwhip you into ground beeef!"

Shirou maintained his lazy attitude, but his eyes were carefully surveying the rest of the hostages on the ship. If his own capture meant that the others were safe then that was a small price to pay.

Dutch made some threats that Shirou was unable to hear as he was marched onto the boat and led down a narrow metal hallway by the unnamed brown haired oriental woman.

Soon they were speeding away from the boat and Shirou noted that all the other passengers were safe and appeared to be unharmed as they floated there in the water.

Shirou let out a sigh and relaxed his posture.

The woman at his side turned and her annoyed expression on him. "What are you so relieved about dipshit? Because of your useless ass we aint got squat for our time out here! You better hope someone over in your backwards little Island chain gives enough of a shit about you to fork over some major cash or you're gonna find yourself at the bottom of the South Pacific!"

Dutch moved a hand between the woman and Shirou to separate them. "Alright", he said platonically. "We need him alive for now, so try to keep cool Revy."

He turned to Shirou. "Ok, Jap, here's the deal. There should only be one Japanese male on that ship and he was supposed to have a computer disc on him. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Shirou frowned and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall of the cabin. "Well, to be honest I was supposed to board a different ship. I was on that ship by mistake as they sent me the wrong ticket. I'd imagine that the person you're looking for got my original ticket and is headed to Macau."

Revy growled. "Well that's just perfect.. how we gonna go get that little shit before he get's capped and the disc stolen if he's all the way over there?!"

Dutch sighed. "Alright, so we're goin with hostage negotiation then." He poked Shirou in the chest. "You got anyfamily with cash Jap?"

Shirou shook his head. "No, I don't have any family or friends left. I made some decisions that ended up burning all the bridges I had with my friends. Sorry to tell you but you won't get any money from kidnapping me."

Dutch palmed his head. "This is great; can this day get any worse?"

Revy jumped up and poked a pistol into Shirou's face."If he's useless and we aint gonna get anything for him I say he smoke 'em and dump his body."

Dutch grabbed him and pulled him away from Revy's gun as he ushered him towards the door. "Just chill out for a sec, we might need him for info. Come with me jap, let's go topside for a smoke."

Shirou allowed himself to be led through the narrow hall and to a small ladder that led up to the top deck of the ship. He continued to slowly apply self-reinforcement magecraft as his captor reached for a cigarette. He offered one to Shirou who took it with a calculating expression.

Dutch noticed Shirou's expression and lit his own cigarette before tossing Shirou the lighter. "Relax, it's not what you're probably thinking. The truth is we're really nothing more than Delivery Boys. Sometimes we have to break the rules to put food on the table, but in the end that's all we really amount to."

Shirou lit his own cigarette and tossed the lighter back to Dutch with a shrug. "In my experience everyone breaks the rules when it comes time to put food on the table. Humans are scary like that."

The two smoked in silence as the sun slowly began to set casting an orange tint over the clear water beneath them.

Dutch chuckled humorously finally breaking the silence. "Is that so? Tell me kid, what's your name?"

The tan skinned man with snow white hair falling in a spiked mop around his forehead let out a final blow before dropping and crushing the cigarette under his shoe. "Emiya Shirou."

Dutch nodded and finished off his own cigarette. "Emiya huh.. I like it. It's a good name."

Shirou smiled as he looked up into the evening sky. "Yeah it is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

By the time the boat pulled in to dock it was already night time. Dutch hopped off the boat and his dark combat boots made a dull thud on the wood of the dock. "So are you gonna tag along Emiya?"

Shirou blinked in surprise. He'd been observing the crew for the last hour and had come to the conclusion that he had no idea what they would do. They seemed like a motley unpredictable group. That girl, Revy in particular was ridiculously over the top. She was obviously violent and aggressive, and he actually found himself thankful that she seemed to be fairly simplistic enough that he could slightly predict her actions. The rest of the crew was shrouded in mystery.

Shirou shrugged as he got up from his sitting position and stretched his back. "Where are we going exactly?"

A youthful blonde man with long scraggly blonde hair and glasses answered him. "We're goin to grab something to drink." The man smirked and hopped off the boat and followed the path hat Dutch had left towards. Shirou followed along after him and before long he found himself in front of what could have been either a bar, or a gun show. There were more weapons on the tables and strapped to the backs of the patrons then he had seen on some battlefields.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the feel of a hand clapping his back.

He turned to see Dutch gesturing around him. "This place was founded by the South Vietnamese soldiers who survived the war. Eventually they began taking in fugitive soldiers as well and before you know it bam, you get this shithole." Dutch took a long swig of his drink and chuckled. "Hookers, Merc's junkies, hit men; you name it they got it. It's a cesspool of humanities worst scum."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that. Trust me I've seen the worst humanity really has to offer before. It has a name."

Shirou could still hear it if he listened closely. The sound of the flames licking at his heels, the screams of agony and hateful curses spewing forth from that thing..

Dutch barely acknowledged him. "Is that so? I wonder about that. What would some privileged little wanna be thug who dyes his hair to look tough, but has enough cash to go on a cruise vacation know about that?"

The man rose from his seat and walked away from the group."I'mma go make a call, watch him Benny."

The glasses wearing blonde nodded as he tilted his glass sloshing the liquid inside around in salute. "Roger." He remarked before turning to his white haired neighbor.

"Dutch is a little bit unusual" Benny as said lifted his glass to his lips. He took a small sip before continuing. "Even after 2 years I still don't get him. Trust me, him and Revy aren't the kind of people you can figure out."

"Damn straight!" exclaimed the aforementioned Revy. Her brown ponytail whipped around her head as she slammed her pistol onto the counter between them. "And that's just the way I like it. The only thing anyone needs to know about me is how fast I pull the trigger."

She turned to Shirou and regarded him with mild disgust. "We aint little wannabe's like you white head, this is the real deal you can take your fantasy tough guy shit and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Revy raised an eyebrow at Shirou's empty glass. "I will admit though, I am curious. You think you can drain real liquor the way you chug that piss you've been sipping?" She took a bottle of Bacardi and poured it into two cups sending one of them sliding down and knocking Shirou's empty glass away.

Shirou regarded the glass and moved it to the side before letting out a sigh. "How unfortunate, it seems I'm being underestimated again. I've been abducted by quite a peculiar little group."

Revy smirked and raised her glass to her lips before chugging the entire thing in one shot. "Weeeell, that's fine. If you don't even have the balls to keep up with a woman I won't hold it against you."

The white haired man raised an eyebrow.

Revy's brown eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. "Buut, I might wanna put a little dress on ya with some nice pretty ribbons and take you out for a night on the tow-."

Shirou chuckled and shrugged before leaning forward and grabbing the bottle Revy had poured from. He interrupted her mid-sentence by lifting the bottle to his lips and tilting it to her in a toasting manner. Revy's eyes bugged out in disbelief as the Japanese man drained the remnants of the bottle in 5 seconds flat. Shirou wiped his chin with the back of his hand and smirked at the speechless Asian woman.

Revy finally gathered her wits and narrowed her eyes. A vein bulged on her forehead and Shirou was almost worried about her until she finally exploded and roared out. "Hey Bartender! Get me all the Bacardi you got right now!"

What ensued was a drinking contest that would have been remembered for months to come if not for the much larger event that would overshadow it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Dutch frowned as he gripped the phone to his ear harder. "That wasn't the deal." He gritted out. The voice on the other side sounded amused. "Oh, but Dutch.. you can see the problem right? You failed to acquire the package so I had to resort to other means. Don't worry I've already secured it so that's not really an issue, but these EO mercenaries the Asahi Corp has sent in.. I really don't have time to deal with them."

Dutch glared at the phone and the feminine voice on the end chuckled as though she could hear the distaste in his expression. "You deal with these pests, and I'll forget your little mishap on this mission."

The large black man pushed up his shades as moved closer to the receiver on the phone. "Let's be honest here Balalaika, we're going to be the sacrificial lambs to take the heat off Hotel Moscow. You want us to go out there and get killed so you can slink off into the night and make your profit!?"

The line was silent for a few moments before the icy voice of the Russian woman came through. "It's really a shame; you did impress me at times with your wit and perceptiveness Dutch. I suppose I may miss that at times, but ah well, Business is business you know."

Dutch sighed and pulled outa cigarette. He held it in between his lips. "Yeah" he mumbled. The voice on the end gave a chipper farewell. "Good luck." Then the line went dead.

Dutch didn't even bother putting the phone back on the hook. He reached in his pockets for a lighter and was about to bring it up to his face when he suddenly head a small rattling noise. Turning around his eyes bugged and he dropped the unlit cigarrete from his lips and dove into a closed room slamming his shoulder against the door and knocking it off the hinges.

The small grenade stopped rolling as it came to a rest in the middle of the dim hallway he'd just been standing in before going off in a small explosion spraying shrapnel in every direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Shirou saw the grenades hit the floor. His first thought was for the other patrons in the bar who were still oblivious. He grabbed the Bacardi bottle and hurled it at the main group huddled around a card table. The bottle smashed against their table and the group shot to their feet in fury. As they looked to see the disturbance, they caught sight o the grenades coming to a rolling stop and all dove for cover.

Revy had already moved behind the Bar and was finishing off her own bottle when the explosions went off. A few people were caught in the blast but with a mutter of incantation a small nearly invisible shield shot up around the area of the grenades suppressing the range of the shrapnel. This allowed most people to escape unharmed.

Shirou's narrowed his reinforced eyes as he saw the group outside preparing to burst through the doors with Assault rifles. He dove behind the counter and turned to see Revy finish off the bottle and throw it up over the counter. The room suddenly exploded with gunfire as the mercs opened fire from behind the cover of their vehicles outside and started spraying.

The bottle she'd thrown in the air was shattered and turned to dust in the hailstorm of gun fire. Revy used the reflection of a falling piece of bottle to gage the position of he enemy before pulling out her own pistols and raising an eyebrow. "Wow, you've bullet proofed the bar?"

The Bartender finished loading his shotgun and nodded proudly. "Yep, it can handle up to .50 Cal." He said with a grin.

Shirou then watched as a .50 Cal round drilled through the armor and shattered the cooler to his left. "Revy" Dutch called from somewhere in the back. "I think now's a good time to show them why you're called two hands."

Revy narrowed her eyes and her gaze became distant. Shirou noted she was putting herself in a zen like trance similar to an aria.

The soldiers from outside suddenly burst in and their leader walked casually through the busted doorway. . He was a tall, scarred, and grizzled man with a blonde hair and small sunglasses. He licked his lips as he walked forwards enjoying the sound of glass and debris crunching under his combat boots. "Secure the area, I heard voices.. and there's nothing I hate more than survivors. "What a great line." Revy said with a manic grin before jumping out over the bar. Shirou watched her carefully hidden behind the bar and observed her movements.

Revy pushed off the bar as she shot two men point blank and then twisted in the air as she fired from all orientations. She landed on top of a soldier and kicked off his chest to leap onto a table firing her pistols to both sides. A group of soldier took aim and fired a concentrated burst then she avoided by rolling of the table and making a mad dash back towards the bullet proof bar. She fired behind her as she lept over and landed in a sitting position and immediately dropped the spent magazines from her Cutlass pistols.

As the baretender berated Revy for her involvement in the destruction of his bar Shirou made some mental note4s about her performance.

_I see, I was mistaken, she's not a soldier at all.. Her style is effective admittedly, but it's also reckless and amateurish.. She wouldn't last very long against some of the enforcers or even a decent Vatican Asset.._

Shirou frowned as he watched Revy reload and chamber her weapons. While being a blade user by choice Shirou was not unfamiliar with gun play and basic tactics. What Revy was doing was ridiculous. It was something that should only work in movies or Video games. A real gun fight was dynamic but it could be broken down into a few basic rules that Revy was breaking right and left.

There are two approaches when facing a superior enemy force. The first is use of cover and concealment. Using an advantageous position pick off targets and reduce their numbers while remaining relatively safe from return fire. This method also allowed for falling back for a strategic a retreat if need be.

The second method was to use continuous movement. This seemed to be Revy's approach but it was horribly flawed. The movement method required a changing of levels and firing positions while moving adding in lateral movement and broken rhythm.

Revy's approach of leaping into the air was suicide to most people. And yet, Shirou noted, It worked for her. She didn't seem to be concerned with return fire at all.

Shirou's thoughts were broken as Dutch called out to him from behind a corner. "Hate to break it to you, kid but at this point I'd say trading you is no longer an option."

Dutch dropped his own mag and pulled another from his pocket. "You really weren't part of our plans to begin with, so how about we just part ways here."

Shirou raised an eyebrow then surprisingly shrugged. "I see, well that's probably for the best, I'm sure I'd just slow you down and get us all killed. good luck to you."

Dutch did a double take and shook his head. "There is something seriously wrong with you kid.. Whatever, sorry it had to end this way but that's business."

With that he pulled another revolver out of his pocket and called out to his ally. "Revy, we're leaving!"

Revy nodded then she let the man she'd been using as a human shield go and shot him in the back before bolting out the door and along with Dutch they hopped into the car that Benny had retrieved and shot off down the road.

Several of the soldiers followed them outside and began firing at the car. Revy poked her head out the window and tossed a cooked grenade that exploded on contact and sent several soldier flying backwards. Their blonde captain walked out and watched the Red car speed down the road away from them and chuckled. "Well, well.. we aint dealing with some rank amateurs here, are we, this prey's got some fight in em."

Behind him 3 soldiers began searching through the Remainder of the bar and looking for survivors. Shirou watched as the Bartender suddenly sprung up and began firing on them with his shotgun. Noting a soldier flanking the bartender, he low crawled along the floor and grabbed the man's leg. A small application of Prana overcharged the man's ankle and snapped it. He fell to ground screaming and holding his leg and was shot in the side by a recovering patron who took cover behind a ruined card table.

Shirou rolled to the side to avoid being stabbed by a rifleman with a bayonet. He came up in a crouch and twisted to avoid the second stab. Moving offline from the muzzle he redirected the blade down and with another subtle overcharge the contact of the now brittle blade on the wooden floor snapped the bayonet and the barrel fell off. The man reached for his side arm at his waist, but Shirou caught his bent arm in a figure 4 keylock and cranked, causing the man to both flip over and dislocate his shoulder.

He knelt down on the collar bone of the disable soldier and stole his pistol. Shirou, in a move learned from one of his executioner comrades, shot his reinforced arm forward and violently twisted the wrist at the last moment, causing his shot to fire a curved bullet trajectory and emasculate a soldier standing over a frightened woman with his pants unzipped. The man crumpled to the floor in agony and the woman made a mad dash for the ruined doorway.

Suddenly the sounds of engines revving signaled the soldiers' withdrawal and the rest of the combatants fired off final shots at random before bolting out and speeding off in their vehicles.

Shirou frowned and slowly stood up nonchalantly dropping the spent clip and unchambering the final round. He idly depressed the decocking lever and the slide lock simultaneously before pushing down and removing the entire slide itself. His thumb caught the barrel and tension spring and he dropped the disassembled frame as he turned to observe the situation.

Idly fingering the cool metal of the spring he noted the wounded men stumbling out of the bar and the number who had been killed. He frowned as he realized that the majority of the patrons were dead and the bar was in shambles.

"Ah damn you Two Hands! That's it, If I see you again, I'm welding your asshole shut!" Shirou's attention was drawn to the raving bartender. The raging man turned to see Shirou standing there over the writhing man on the floor. "Well, look at you, those were some fancy moves you pulled off there kid."

The man narrowed his eyes. "You came in here with those Lagoon punks, you one of the new guns?" Shirou shook his head and sighed. "Not exactly, I was actually a hostage up until a moment ago. It seems I've been released though so I suppose it doesn't really matter."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "A hostage? With your skills? Well aint that a trip, so what are you gonna do now?"

Shirou shrugged as he walked over to a small corner of the bar. The bartender kept his Shotgun on hand and watched Shirou warily. He nearly dropped his weapon in surprise though when the magus picked up a broom and dust pan and started sweeping the mess of debris and spent brass casings.

"Well first off, I'm going to see if I can get the floor cleaned up, then I'll see if we have any paint supplies in the back storage room. After that, I figure we could take out all the destroyed furniture and we'll probably need some plaster for the wall.." he trailed off as he began making measurement sighs with his hands.

The bartender dropped his jaw. "W-what? What are you talking about? You've never even been in here before, what are you going on about repairing it?!"

Shirou shrugged noncommittally. "Well, I might not look it, but I've got experience working in a bar for several years back in my hometown. Besides, this place is a wreck, you obviously could use the help and I'm glad to offer it. It was partially my responsibility since I engaged in the fighting as well."

The white haired enigma turned his golden eyes to rest upon the armed bartender. "As for introduction, My name is Emiya Shirou, pleased to meet you." Shirou's English wasn't great, but after spending so much time abroad he's learned enough to get his points across albeit slightly accented..

"Che, Bao's the name." remarked the still wary bartender.

With that the white haired man smiled good naturedly then went straight to work diligently sweeping up the hundreds of spent casings on the ground and Bao could only scratch his head in confusion. "Just what is it you hope to gain from all this? What's your angle kid?"

Shirou continued sweeping as a small smirk came over his face.

_"Hey Kiri, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"_ The words Kiritsugu had said to answer that question, the same words he'd spoken to Shirou on the night of his passing, would be repeated here.

"Well, to be honest.." He said softly. "I'd like to be a hero."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

OK, that's the first chapter of Fate Lagoon. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas or requests for the direction of the fic. Any beta readers that are interested in this story feel free to let me know. As of now, my beta is Mircosoft Word Auto spell lol.

Please read and review.


	2. Call for a Miracle

Summary:

Revy didn't believe in heroes. Then came the one who walked countless battlefields undefeated; never once has he retreated, nor once has he been understood. In a city drowning in darkness, an ally of Justice will rise.

AN:

Holy Review Count Batman!

Wow, that was an unexpected wave of praise and response lol. I figured it was kind of a clever idea, but I guess that's the benefit of making a story in a new genre, you get all the traffic of anyone interested funneling to your story.

Thanks to everyone who commented or gave words of encouragement. There are quite a few reviews to respond to this time, so I'll get right into it.

First, to everyone who said they loved the premise and were excited to see it unfold, thanks you. One thing about my stories is that I usually flesh them out to a reasonable degree.

Several people said that they felt that Shirou was too calm and out of character. This could be true but it's more likely that the Shirou in this story has been shaped by a different set of circumstances than you might be used to.

I've mentioned before, this is a custom route. It is neither, Fate, UWB, or HF. It does originate from a known canon route though as you will no doubt infer from this chapter.

**demonicDRAMAqueen**: In answer to why Shirou called Revy an amateur, this was already explained in the chapter.

Let me first preface by saying that this strictly my opinion.

Revy and quite frankly Chang's style of gun play is completely absurd. It assumes that everyone they are fighting has no marksmanship at all. They frequently use both hands gun blazing either walking, running around or leaping into the air and shooting from all orientations. Both of them rarely actually aim using the metal sights, preferring to just use the point and shoot method.

Black Lagoon is supposed to be set in a realistic setting. Revy is not said to have any superhuman abilities. Her success is attributed to her high level of skill. As I stated however, in a gun fight like she engages in constantly, true skill would revolve more around footwork, stealth, and effective use of cover and evasive movements.

Two clear examples of this are her dismantling of Luak's pirates by jumping from ship to ship and calmly blowing them up one by one without so much as a grazing wound.

Her rampage on the Nazi ship where not a single soldier despite having a firepower, numerical, and home field advantage was able to scratch her as she walked around shooting people point blank without ever having to so much as dodge.

Now let me be clear. I like Revy. I think she's a very interesting character and I think she's a bad ass and totally worthy of the rep she gets. Hollywood action heroes get away with this kind of foolishness as well.

This does not excuse it though.

Revy is obviously not am amateur, but from Shirou's perspective, her approach was amateurish, and it is. If anyone else tried it they would be gunned down in seconds.

Believe me when I tell you, there are some real monsters in the Nasu-verse, and Revy will meet her match and discover the reality of her own limits. If fans of her are willing to stick with me, you will then see her acknowledge, accept, and eventually overcome those weaknesses and emerge a far more dangerous Revy then her cannon incarnation.

**CG-3m1y4: **In regards to his English I quote: "I ama da Bonu ova my swaad" I rest my case.

I did not pass up the opportunity to have him gun fight. He disarmed a mercenary, used a pistol and curved the bullet in the confrontation last chapter. His magecraft is so subtle and specialized that no one is going to really notice what he's doing. That's assuming that there is a Clocktower presence in Roanapaur.

A lot of people really liked the story so far and thought it had potential. I hope that you stick with it and enjoy my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own the two properties Fate and Black Lagoon. They are the property of Kinoko Nasu and Rei Hiroe respectively. This is a non profit fanfiction done for the sake of improving my storytelling and expanding my skillsets.

* * *

Key:

_ Flash backs, thoughts, omniscient perspective_

**_ Emphasized points_**

Normal speech

Chapter 2: Call for a Miracle

* * *

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_For what did he fight, and for what did he keep running?_

_He never told anyone about his motives._

_Everyone around him either saw him as obstinate or a weird person. _

_See? It's inevitable that people would feel uneasy about him._

_He should have had a reason._

_Greed, pride, selfishness, lust, vengeance, or devotion._

_Simple reasons like those are easy to understand. If he had any one of them, such an end would not have awaited him. _

_His reward for success was always betrayal._

_He got used to it._

_He got used to it like an idiot.._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

_The fire raged all around him. The heavy scent of the smoke filled his lungs and threatened to drown him in an aroma of death and destruction. The white haired man wiped what he believed to be the sweat from his brow, but turned out to be caked blood and grime. The vision in his right eye was tinted red as blood has seeped into it and further impaired his advance. _

_But the white haired knight would not let himself be halted. He pushed on. All around him screams and cries of terror tore away at his resolve. Every death cut into him like a red hot blade. He knew that these souls were already doomed. He could only march forward to try to save those he could see. _

_He truly believed that if he could only save everyone who entered his sight, he would be fulfilled. _

_But already those in sight were fading. He was failing with every final gasp he heard._

_It's not fair._

_It's not fair at all. _

_But he knew this. Following the dark, lonely, and thorny path of the hero for so many years had driven the point home in a way he could no longer deny. _

_It's impossible to save everyone._

_ If you're not willing to at least make some sacrifices, then you can't save even a single person. _

_This war was ravaging the entire country. If something was not done to end it, the war machine would consume everything. _

_He needed more power. _

_An explosion rocked the ground in front of him and he was throws backwards. As his blurry vision came into focus he nearly vomited. There lying in front of him was the singed arm of a small girl. She was clutching in her hands a picture. The edges were bunt and blackened but he could make out three figures huddled together in a small shack. _

_In front of him a series of explosions rang out and the entire market area was set ablaze as more screams called to the abyss. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees in desperation. _

_"No, no please, I'll do anything please, I have to save them.. Please I need a miracle!" _

_Suddenly, the area seemed to freeze. The flames that had been licking at his heels stopped in mid wave. Everything was still as a bright light seemed to descend from the sky. The weary white haired man heard a voice. It sounded like thousands of voices at once all speaking in perfect synchronicity. _

_Strangely it felt female. What it said had a tone of amusement._

_ "Anything, you say?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Now, Mr. Kageyama, we from hotel Moscow have a code of honor."

"Oh?" the middle aged Japanese man remarked. "I thought you were a representative of the Buganvillya Trade Company."

"As you can see." continued the scarred Russian Blonde. "We've followed through on our end of the bargain; we've even included a consolation prize."

She pointed to the young Japanese male in a white dress shirt and tie currently being shoved forwards by a large bald Russian man.

She pressed the disc to the middle aged man's chest. "So there shouldn't be any hard feelings." She smiled politely.

Kageyama shrugged as he took the disc and placed it in his coat pocket. "Of course not, the world is full of things.. that cannot be helped."

The Russian woman nodded. "Now it's your turn to follow through on your end of the bargain. We'll go over the details at the hotel."

Kageyama straightened his tie professionally. "Very well then."

"However," he turned to tilt his head at the Blonde woman who was still smiling at him. "There is the small matter of the associates we sent out to conduct negotiations originally."

The blonde woman opened her eyes slightly and her smile grew in size. "Oh, there's no need to worry about that. I have some old friends greeting them. I'm sure your dogs will be quite happy with the bones they receive."

Kageyama nodded to her. "I see."

He turned toward the car as the door opened for him and nodded at the young man in the dress shirt. "Thanks for your good work on this Okajima. Now come along."

The bald Russian roughly shoved him forwards and the Japanese man quickly scrambled to the car door after Kageyama. "Y-yes sir, thank you so much for rescuing me from this situation, I really don't understand everything that's going on, but I-"

Kageyama waved him off to interrupt him. 'That's not important now, you're safe and acted in a manner that any reasonable employee of Asahi Industries would be expected to. There's no need for any further consideration on the matter."

With that, the car door closed and the driver carefully turned back onto the main paths that lead into the city. The blonde woman and her associates smirked, and then climbed into their own vehicles to finalize their negotiations at a more secure location.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"If we maintain our current speed we should dock at Palawan port by daybreak. We can hopefully straighten things out with Balalaika there."

Revy shrugged at Dutch's remark and continued to stare out at the ocean. Benny's steady tap of his keyboard provided an ambient background noise that set the mood.

Revy growled. "Argh, benny quit with that annoying tapping, shit I'mma head up and get some air." Revy jumped to her feet and headed out to lie on deck.

She started to drift off when the voice of Benny came through the receiver on her ear. "Hey, Revy you on deck? I'm picking up something and it's coming straight at us but it's not looking like a boat."

Revy rolled her eyes and turned to look at the horizon. Her eyes suddenly snapped open wide at what she saw. "It's a gun ship at minimum altitude!"

Dutch shifted the boat into high gear and blasted off to try to evade the incoming attack helicopter.

Revy climbed up to a firing point and slammed in the magazine for a .50 cal anti Tank Rifle. Pulling back the charging handle she growled out. "I'mma try to put down some return fire, maybe we can get them to increase their altitude."

She took aim and began firing on the Helicopter. The movement of the boat and evasive flight of her target made getting a clean hit nearly impossible. This difficulty was further enhanced as the gunship fired a set of missiles at the boat that missed and sent a spray of sea water into the air slamming into Revy and taking her bead off the mark. She growled and planted her boots on the now slippery surface of the firing deck and tried to re acquire her target.

Suddenly the gunship lowered down and unloaded a hail of .50 cal machine gun fire into the deck of the boat and Revy dove for cover abandoning her rifle and scrambling to get below deck.

Revy frantically searched through a pile of trash and miscellaneous gear for a secondary weapon to use. "Shit, we're sitting ducks down here, they could finish us off any time they wanted.. wait why'd they stop firing? "

Benny frowned as he stared at his screen in confusion. "Um guys, it says here they've fallen back about 5,000 meters and they're still tailing us from that distance."

Dutch pinched his face. "The channel." He sighed. 'The path to Palawan is filled with rocks and mangroves and they musta figured that out."

Revy stared at him in anger. "So the further we go in the tighter it's gonna squeeze and eventually we won't even be able to dodge.. shit those bastards are screwing with us! Dutch let's blow this joint."

Yeah." The dark skinned captain agreed.

He turned the boat to take a different route but was halted as suddenly missile fire rained down and he had to swerve to the right to avoid the oncoming volley.

Dutch lowered his head and sighed. "You all better not say I suck at this, but I guess I can't redeem myself now right."

Revy looked to the side. "Yeah I know. We had to go right."

Dutch turned to look out the window. They passed through a small channel and came across a large sunken ship.

" That's a great omen." Revy remarked sarcastically.

Benny turned form his seat. "Dutch, they just stopped by that sunken ship and they're hovering over it. I don't think they're chasing us anymore."

Dutch frowned. "We're not worth the effort to follow anymore, that's what this means."

Revy bit her thumb and narrowed her eyes out the window.

The Lagoon boat continued its trek through the narrow waterway and with each passing meter it inched closer and closer to the inevitable end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bar cleanup had gone quickly. Some might even say it was almost magical how Shirou had been able to with a single glance tell if something was salvageable or broken beyond repair. If it was fixable, he had it back up and running in no time flat, and his charisma was scary. He'd immediately enlisted the help of the curious Roanapuar citizens who'd come to see the devastation and somehow he'd convinced them to grab a bin and help with the cleanup.

This may have had more to do with Bao's evil grin than with the white haired young man's pleas though.

Shirou had received a packet of money from Bao and was sent out to contact a local carpenter when he came across a little girl crying for her mother.

_She couldn't be any more than 10 years old_ thought Shirou.

He immediately walked over and knelt down beside the crying child that everyone else seemed to be ignoring.

No sooner had he knelt down to speak with her did he feel a slight shift in his back pocket. Sighing, he nonchalantly reached behind him and caught the wrist of the boy who'd been trying to pick pocket him. He brought the surprised young boy around but to his shock the girl immediately stopped crying, narrowed her eyes, and pulling a small knife out of her tattered dress slashed at Shirou wildly.

The white haired man yanked the boy to the ground and twisted to avoid the slash as the small girl fell off balance from her lunge. As she re adjusted Shirou swept her legs from under her and used his free hand to cradle her head as she fell.

The knife clattered to the ground and Shirou stepped on the blade to prevent anyone from grabbing it. The girl tried to get up but the boy was sent into her and they both stumbled backwards.

Shirou frowned. "What's going on here? Are you two really looking for your mother?"

The girl took on a look of disgust. She laughed maniacally. "What are you retarded? Obviously that was just a ploy to catch you off guard. We heard there was a sucker that had recently come to town and it's been awhile since we had an easy target."

The boy snarled at Shirou. "Obviously they forgot to mention you were a ninja."

The girl stuck her chin in the air defiantly. Despite this Shirou could see that she was shaking slightly. "S-so, get on with it!"

"No Ming!" cried out the boy with wide eyes. He glared at Shirou and bared his fangs as he stood protectively in front of the girl. "I won't let you lay a finger on her you mother f-"

He was interrupted as Ming shoved him out of the way. "Shut up, Gon! I can handle myself!" She stared at Shirou and did her best to control the slight tremor in her lip. "Forget him.. I'm the one you want right."

Shirou's eyes went wide in disbelief as he finally realized what she was talking about. "That's I'm not.."

She interrupted him with a sneer. "I'm not stupid you know.. I know what happens when I get caught... sorry mister but you're too late if you're looking for fresh meat." She shivered as her eyes momentarily shifted to the side before shaking her head and staring into Shirou's own golden orbs defiantly.

Shirou's eyes took on a cold look. He could feel the rage boiling in his blood. "I see." He remarked cooly. "In that case, it's best you don't get caught."

He turned and dropped the packet of money Bao had given him on the ground before turning and walking way. As he moved he used the toe of his shoe to slide the small knife back next to the packet. The girl blinked in surprise, but the boy rushed forward and grabbed both the pack and the knife and hurriedly pulled the girl along with him.

Ming, could only stare in confusion at the retreating back of the white haired man.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

"Well that's it." Dutch remarked.

The Lagoon boat slowly turned away from the massive waterfall that blocked any further movement forward and effectively sealed their fate.

He sighed. "There's no road ahead of us. The only option we have now is to turn around.. and when we do that. He'll be waiting for us."

Dutch adjusted his sunglasses as the sweat dripped down the back of his neck. "My gut tells me he put us here on purpose. They wanna finish us off face to face"

"So, the only question left is who wants to ring the gong."

"It aint something that happens every day, but once in a while you find them around. Wanna be vets who like to pretend they're cowboys."

Revy pushed off from her position propped on the wall of the cabin. "Hey Dutch, what about letting them run out of fuel?'

"Dutch shook his head. "Nah, these guys are from EO, they'll come finish the job before that happens."

Revy growled before sighing. "Well how bad's the ship? Can we at least keep her afloat if we do somehow make it outta this?"

Dutch nodded as he looked out over the observation area. "Yeah, so far she's looking to be holding up pretty good. I'm honestly more worried about the torpedoes." "If even a single shot hits them we'll all be flying to the moon."

Revy's left eye developed a small twitch. "That's what ya get for keeping em, dumb ass!"

Dutch shook his head and removed his sunglasses. "I always figured I'd end up using them for something."

Benny popped his head in through the doorway. "I know it's kinda a waste, but maybe we should just throw those overboard?'

Dutch rubbed his eyes and reached for the launcher levers. "Guess we have no choice then."

Revy rolled her eyes and adjusted her right shoulder holster. "What a waste." She remarked offhandedly.

Dutch replaced his sunglasses and pulled the detachment lever and the two torpedoes dropped into the water and quickly sunk.

Benny popped his neck a few times. "Well at least we won't get blown up by a single shot now, but I think now would probably be a good time to start praying for a miracle."

Revy narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Praying huh? Yeah count me out on that one. If it's my time then might as well go out with a bang." She took one of her cutlass pistols out of her holster and cocked the hammer back before starting to point it at her own head.

Dutch quickly snatched the pistol from her hands and glared at her. "Pull yourself together Revy, we're not dead just yet. Never say die, that's the kinda girl I know. At the very least if we're going out let's do it with some fuckin honor."

Revy snarled at him. "You just don't get it do you? This is it, we're up against a gunship we got squat, even the anti tank rifle is a bust. What are we supposed to go fight a gunship with huh?!"

She stomped forwards and got in Dutch's face. "What you waiting on? A miracle? Hah newsflash Dutch, there aint no such thing as miracles! Nobody is gonna come flying in a magic carpet and kill the big bad gunship and save the day! "

She glared at Dutch and poked her finger into his chest with each word.

"There aint no fairytale endings." Poke.

"There aint no Miracles." Poke.

"And there sure as hell aint no such thing as heroes." Grab.

Dutch stared at Revy's hand. "If you don't wanna have to change your name to one hand I'd suggest you get it out of my face Two hands."

Benny ran in and got in between the two of them. "Ok, lets all calm down, there' no way this is gonna help anything."

Dutch chuckled humorlessly. "Fine, y'know what you're in a such a hurry to die, then let's all go meet the grim reaper together." With that he shifted the boat into high gear and charged back out to meet he gunship head on.

Benny's eyes widened. "W-wait, Dutch you're joking right?!"

Dutch sighed and leaned back. "Benny boy, it's been a pleasure sailing with you.. for what it's worth, sorry it had to end this way."

Benny fell to his butt and blinked in disbelief. "Then it's really… over?"

"Yeah." drawled Revy with downcast eyes. "It's over. That's how these stories end in the real world."

Benny could only look down at the floor and wait for the inevitable. Although it didn't seem worth much he did what all desperate men do when there's nowhere left to turn.

He prayed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the cockpit of the gunship the captain licked his lips in anticipation. His assistant called his attention. "The radar's picked up something Captain, our target's on the move."

The grizzled captain laughed. "Hah, is that it? I accept your challenge."

He laughed out and narrowed his eyes cruelly. "Oh, they're planning on using that old wreck as a shield? Che, like that'll do em any good. Once they're clear we'll nail'em with a single shot."

He grinned "You're about to get fucked baby!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**"My core is twisted in Madness." **

From an unbelievable distance away outside of both combatants radar range a massive shockwave exploded out and a small red bolt of light blasted out from the epicenter. Five concentric rings of red light formed around the displaced air as the red bolt shot across the South Asian Ocean.

The gun ship hovered at attack altitude and waited as the Lagoon came barreling down the straight on a suicide course.

The captain hovered his finger over the red button on his joystick and grinned with excitement.

Suddenly his assistant Storm remarked on something peculiar. "Sir, there's something heading straight for us at 3 o clock."

The captain never had time to turn. The red bullet slammed into the gunship and detonated on impact.

The gunship exploded into a giant fireball and most of the vehicle and all of its inhabitants were vaporized under the sheer pressure of the detonation. The fireball exploded outwards creating a blinding flash just as the Lagoon boat passed by the shipwreck blocking them from seeing what caused the destruction.

As they passed by they could only see a few small pieces of the gunship falling into the Ocean. The explosion sent a massive wave of water that nearly capsized the boat but the fact that they were going at full speed allowed them to crash through the crest of the wave with relatively little damage.

As they sped on past the crew could only stare in awe and disbelief as the gunship was completely gone. With the small parts now beneath the waves, not a single trace of it remained.

Revy's jaw hung open and threatened to unhinge. Benny started laughing hysterically and Dutch just shook his head in amazement.

Far away on the head of a defamed Buddhist Statue a miracle that didn't exist smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Bao was furious. No scratch that, he was beyond furious. "What do you mean you got mugged!?" I sent you out because out of all the people here you seemed to be the most capable.. who the hell mugged you? Hotel Moscow!?"

Shirou sighed sheepishly. "I'm sorry to be honest I really didn't get a chance to see them very well. "I was caught by surprise."

Bao's eye twitched uncontrollably. "What the hell? I thought you said you were a hero? What kind of hero gets mugged?!"

Shirou sighed. "I understand, I have no excuse for losing your money Bao, so I'll make it up to you. I actually have some carpentry skills of my own, and I have experience working in a bar. I will gladly work for you till I pay off the debt if that's acceptable?"

Bao considered this for a moment. _Hmmm, this guy can handle himself pretty well, and he's a good worker, not to mention he can actually listen and follow directions, as long as I don't send him out with any more important items. This could work.._

Bao cleared his throat. "Ahem, ok, I've considered it, and I've decided to be lenient. I don't usually do this, but I'll give you one chance. You'll work here for no pay until you've paid back every cent hero."

Shirou nodded. "Of course, thank you for this opportunity, I won't let you down." He said confidently.

Bao nodded. "All right then, first things first, I want the walls fixed up by morning. "You can sleep when you finish and not a wink until!"

Shirou nodded and set off to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

It was many hours later in the dead of night that a young Asian man walked out into the Roanapaur night. He chuckled to himself as he palmed the keys to his car. Suddenly a black sedan pulled up alongside him.

The window rolled down and a handsome Chinese man motioned form him to get in. He quickly climbed into the front seat and pulled out a small needle. "Care for a fix?" he asked casually.

The Chinese gentleman raised an eyebrow. "Business first, Low. Regarding the recent shipment.."

"Yeah yeah it's all taken care of." remarked the scruffy Low.

His eyes suddenly bugged out as a shimmering silver blade easily pierced through the upholstery of the driver's seat and shot out the chest of the Chinese driver. The man feeble reached for his gun as Low did the same but halted when in a swift flash the man's head was separated from his shoulder.

The spray of blood coated the windshield and dashboard and Low dropped his own weapon immediately and tried to get out of the car but another blade shot out of the darkened backseat and prevented his escape.

Slowly from the darkness a head emerged. It was completely covered by a black hood. Dark sunglasses tinted the figures eyes. A red shroud cold be seen wrapped around his shoulders and black body armor of some sort covered his muscled chest.

"I understand you and your boss have been engaging in child pornography and trafficking."

The figure leaned closer to the frightened Low. "This will no longer be allowed." "Should you continue to engage in this enterprise, there will be dire consequences?"

Low again tried to escape the car, but a sword shot through the hand reaching for the door handle pinning him to the dashboard.

The dark figure continued. "You are still alive because I require a messenger. You will relay this message to yours and every other crime boss in this city. After which I will have no further use for you."

The imposing hooded figured leaned closer to the pinned man. "If I were you, I would sincerely hope that we do not meet again."

With that, he yanked the knife from the hand of the sniveling man and opened the door. Low fell out and began crawling away holding his bleeding hand to his chest.

Low nearly hyperventilated as he scrambled to his feet. "W-who the hell are you?!"

The figure tilted its head before leaving to vanish into a dark alleyway. "You may call me, the Guardian."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

OK, that's the second chapter of Fate Lagoon. Feel free to comment and let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas or requests for the direction of the fic. Any beta readers that are interested in this story feel free to let me know. As of now, my beta is Mircosoft Word Auto spell lol.

Please read and review.


End file.
